My Guardian Angel
by 3AlyMK3
Summary: When Alyson, a 14-year old girl, gets rescued by Pit from her abusive father, he life gets much better as she reunites with her deceased mother and befriends the two angels that she now lives with. Over time, she starts to develop feelings for Pit. Will she ever pull herself together and admit her feelings? And will she be able to save her mother from Hades' wrath?
1. Chapter 1

My Guardian Angel Chapter 1: Introduction

I do not own Kid Icarus, Nintendo or any of its characters, the

Government, the EPA, the president, the world, etc. Basically I

Own nothing, so don't sue me and enjoy!

For all of my 14 years of living my life has been awful, terrible, depressing, filled with questions of why this had happened to me, and what I did to deserve this. If you've ever heard the saying, "same shit, just a different day", that would explain my whole life perfectly. Then again, when you're living with no mother, a highly abusive father, only one friend, and the fact that everyone at your school either thinks you're invisible or just plain hates you because they know about your dad and they laugh at your pitifulness and bruises, then nothing else seems to describe my life better than that saying. Then that all changed one day, when I was visited by someone who was with me all my life, yet I had only seen him once in a vision, someone who had protected me, cared about me; someone who was my guardian, an angel like the ones my mother spoke of.


	2. Chapter 2

My Guardian Angel Chapter 2: My parents

Once again, I don't own Kid Icarus, Nintendo, or anything except my body and luscious hair anyway sorry for the long wait, enjoy!

My mom and I were very close when I was little, one of the sweetest, gentlest, warm-hearted people I had ever met. I know that sounds kind of cliché and corny, but it was true, she was my first best friend. We had both hated my dad since he treated us like crap, whacking us around and screaming at us, even though we didn't do anything wrong three-fourths of the time. We had a very strong bond, and mom would always tell me stories, most of which had to do with angels. I remember when I was four, I walked outside to my mother and sat down beside her under the large oak tree that grew in our backyard, and I looked up and asked her," Mommy, what are angels?", and my mother had replied with," an angel is a special person, one that has white wings on their back, and watches after you, even though you can't see them, they are always there beside you. But if you believe hard enough, you can hear them or catch glimpses of them". "I can?" "yes, my darling". For a long time after that, I kept asking my mom questions about angels and she would always gladly answer me. One day when I was 6 years old, my parents were having the biggest argument ever, my dad was beating up my mom constantly, and I was crying in the living room, and then the worst thing happened: I heard a gunshot and silence, I ran into the kitchen where they were arguing and I saw mom on the floor with a bullet hole in her head. She was still breathing, but I knew she wouldn't last long. Thankfully I knew how to call 911, even though my dad tried to take the phone away from me, obviously not wanting her to live. The ambulance arrived, they let me drive to the hospital on it so I could be with my mom, and as I looked back at the house, I saw my dad giving me the evil eye, one that showed how much he truly despised me. At the hospital, I had come in to my mom's room just as her few minutes left of her life had come. I ran to her bedside with waterlogged eyes, she simply gave me a weak, yet warm smile as if she were trying to cheer me up, even though I already knew what was going to happen. A few minutes later, her eyes began to close and the heart monitor began to get flat, until it was a single straight noise and her eyes were all the way shut. I was silent for a minute, and then I said," good night Mommy. Sweet dreams".

My dad, as you already know, is highly abusive. Everyday, I have a new bruise on my body among the hundreds that are already on there, my behind stings from all the hard spankings and belt lashes he gives me, and not to mention I'm also super exhausted from doing so many of his chores because he can't get off his lazy ass and do them himself. He goes grocery shopping, but it's only once a month and it's only for a few things, the rest of the time he eats fast food. The reason he's so abusive is because he's a drunkard, and also a drug dealer, the only thing he cares about is his beer and himself. Luckily I have a friend that I've had since I was two, and she's pretty much my only friend since everyone at school hates me and laughs at me because of my dad and my looks. Her mom helps me out and sends me clothes, food, birthday presents, toiletries, and money to buy things. My friend's name is Isabella, and she's always comforting me and staying true to me. I love her for that, especially since everyday is a pain for me, and I'm hardly ever happy. The worst days are when I pray really hard to the Goddess and to my guardian angel, whom I have noticed signs of his presence in the past, one time my dad was about to beat my hand with a ruler, and it broke before it touched my hand. And one time my dad had charged after me with his fist up, and I felt someone push me safely to the side just in time, and my dad ended up hitting the ground and getting knocked out for a few hours. One time I had prayed really hard, and I actually saw him! I ran to tell Dad and led him to my room, but the angel had already left. My dad said that it might've appeared from that cuckoo clock of a brain that I have, but I didn't listen to him. I had seen that angel and I knew it.

So you like it? Hate it?(please don't, it's my first one, and I promise I'll get to the Pit part) PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

My Guardian Angel Chapter 3

I think you should already know right now that I OWN NOTHING in this fanfic except for Alyson who if you haven't already guessed by now is actually me . This is the last time I'll be doing this warning for the rest of the fanfic. So enjoy because now we'll be getting to the Kid Icarus part!

My 15th birthday was coming in about a month, it hadn't really bothered me for the past 14 years, but somehow it was this time, mainly because I got to thinking about how for my past years of being alive my dad hadn't gotten me a single present or cared for me the least bit. It just didn't seem logical that he would do that. I didn't like his behavior on me and I wish he would change. I start thinking about ways to help him change his attitude just a bit more, just so he could find some humanity in him, he doesn't have to fully change, just enough for him to stop drinking too much and abusing me, but I don't think jail will help him very much. He's been to jail before, but his buddies bailed him out each time. Then I remember seeing an ad in the newspaper about a counseling service that helps people with drug and alcohol addictions and also helps people with a lot of criminal records become better people. I go on their website and print out a sheet to fill out. I fill out everything I know except for the space below that asks for the subject's signature. I know I can't sign it myself so I brace myself and walk over to my dad, who is sitting on his chair watching a football game and sipping a beer, with six more empty cans surrounding him. I take a deep breath and speak in a low voice, "ummm…..Dad…do you mind signing this? I really…" "that's nice, get me another beer will ya?", Dad says, turning his beer can upside down and shaking it, showing that it's empty. I roll my eyes but obey him and get a fresh can out of the fridge. I walk over to him to give him the liquor, but a thought pops up in my head, "why are you letting him do this? This will only make him worse!". When my dad reaches out to grab the beer, I immediately swipe my hand away, preventing him from reaching it. "what are you doing? Give it to me NOW!", Dad demands. I give him the paper and explain,"Dad this is serious, you need help! I can't live like this anymore! You need to become a better person." "you sound just like that bitch you call your mother, trying to change me! You can't tell me to do anything, girl, YOU HEAR? NOTHING! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT AND YOU CAN"T CHANGE A DAMN THING YOU BRAT!" my dad screams, slapping me so hard I crash to the ground. My dad then starts kicking me around as I try to cover myself to shield myself from his beatings. He picks me up and starts beating me up again, and the thing I notice is that he's hitting me harder than he ever has before. He grabs me by the neck and drags me outside, pinning my neck up against the tree. As I'm gasping for air, I notice that I'm still in my pajamas, and that today is the coldest day of the year in Greece. I start shivering as my dad whips me across my back with his belt so hard that it's already leaving huge welts. My dad finally slams me into a tree and walks away. I try to lift my limp body up as best as I can, shaking from the pain and freezing winds, and see that he has a pistol in his hand. A tear slips down my eye and I pray my head off to the Goddess, asking her to send my angel "Please, please…help me….please", I whisper as my dad points the pistol at me. Suddenly something lands in front of me and I look up. The figure is wearing a light grey jacket with white furry trim, navy pants, brown boots, and a white scarf which is wrapped around his face, the jacket also has gold thread embroidered on the edges and embroidered into a symbol of a ring with wings, the symbol of the goddess of light. I can't see who the person is since he has a hood over his head, but I notice his white wings and know that he is an angel. The angel stares at my bewildered dad and takes off his hood and pulls down his scarf, giving me a chance to see his face. He is wearing a golden laurel crown atop his messy brown hair, and has sapphire blue eyes that are narrowed in anger. "Don't lay a hand on her", he says to my dad,"I warn you sir, either leave or face consequences". My dad stares at him, then foolishly charges at him. The angel dodges under him and swiftly strikes his ankle with his bow, which he had broken in half, making my dad trip. The angel then pins him down with his foot and points an arrow at my dad's neck, when my dad puts his hands up as a surrender, the angel gets off him and walks over to me. I'm freezing cold now and before I black out, I feel him picking me up and see a stream of light encasing us.

Soooo…didja like the new chapter? Sorry if I haven't been on in a while, I've been SUPER busy with color guard camp and practicing and I'm there pretty much all day from 9 am to 9 pm, so I'm pretty tired when I get home, and not to mention I've been playing Pokemon X a lot since I just got the game. I promise I'll update as soon as I can! Byeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

My Guardian Angel Chapter 4: Pit

High school sucks, sorry about the cliffhanger guys, I try to stay on top of everything but I end up failing to do so. I OWN NOTHING except for my oc who if you haven't guessed by now is me.

Darkness. Black. That is all I can see right now. I feel tired and numb, and I'm slowly getting to my senses. _Where am I?_ I think, and I flutter my eyes open to check my surroundings. Right away, I see a huge, fancy, gold trimmed fireplace that seems somewhat far away, with a glowing red fire blazing inside it, releasing its soothing heat over to me. I look around the room and see that it is huge with walls made of smooth, polished white marble, brilliant gold, and sparkling glass that is clearer than the cleanest glass. There are pillars in every corner, beautifully sculpted, and a big sparkling crystal chandelier hanging above me on a ceiling showing a picture of the goddess of light painted on it. Before I can realize where I am, I suddenly feel much warmth and softness as well as something feathery and I look at where my position is. I am wrapped in a plush blanket and I am being cradled like a baby in the arms of someone with chocolate hair, a gold laurel crown, and soft, white wings which were wrapped around my frame. I blush at this, and even though I can't see his face very well since my head is on his shoulder, I see the familiar winter coat that he was wearing before lying on one of the arms of the big velvet sofa he was sitting on with me in his arms, and realized it is the angel who had saved me. He had also taken off his scarf, leaving him in a long-sleeved black shirt, along with his black pants and boots. He is running his hand up and down my back, causing me to shiver from the contact and breathe a quiet sigh of relaxation. I guess he hears this, because he slowly takes my head off his shoulder and folds in his wings, looking into my brown eyes with his soft, deep blue ones and smiles calmly. "ah, you're awake. I was starting to get worried about you", he sighs in relief, hugging me, "I've been waiting for you for the longest time, Alyson". Wait… what? Why is he acting like he's known me forever? I don't even know his name! And I still don't know where I am, nonetheless. "umm… if you don't mind me asking", I say shakily, "who are you, exactly? And how do you know me? And where am I?" The angel smirks, "you sure are the curious one aren't you?", he chuckles, "that's what I've always admired about you, Alyson, but there's no reason to be scared, then again, I can't really blame you, but allow me to explain. My name is Pit, servant of the goddess of light, Palutena, commander of her army, and your guardian angel" "guardian angel?" "yep, that's me! Pit at your service", he jokes, grinning widely and I smile back, "I was assigned to watch over you ever since you were born" So that's why he knows so much about me, but I can't help but wonder why he looks so young, I've always pictured angels to look a bit older, but he looks like he's my age. I ask him this and he replies with, "angel's lifespans are pretty long. I'm 755 years old right now. Pretty crazy, right? I only physically age every 50 years. Oh! Almost forgot! You're in Palutena's temple, you'll be staying here with me for now on. You're much safer here than down below where pain is ongoing, especially with your father", he says sincerely, "and I promise I'll never let you suffer through that again, never let you get hurt again", he crosses his heart to keep that promise. I suddenly start to feel all the excruciating pain from the events before kick in, so Pit carries me to a pool of golden water that looks like it's steaming. I take off my glasses and fold them up, and blush when I realize I'm still in my pajamas. Pit gently places me in the soothing water and after a few minutes he pulls me out. To my utter surprise, all the pain, not to mention all of the cuts and bruises and other injuries are gone and my skin looks normal for once, even beautiful. I'm still wet though, so Pit gets me a towel and a clean pair of jeans and a pretty white shirt that Palutena had gotten and leaves the room. I dry off and put on the clothes, then Pit escorts me to a beautiful skyview bedroom with the softest bed I have ever seen. Pit closes the bedroom door, telling me to get some rest, which I desperately need considering all the events that happened today. I tuck myself into the bed, which is even softer than I imagined, and drifted off into sleep, smiling as I dreamed about my guardian angel.


	5. Chapter 5

My Guardian Angel Chapter 5: Settling In

After a long time, chapter 5 is up! Once again I. Own. NOTHING.

Sunlight streams through the windows as I start to wake up. Though, as I feel incredibly soft comfort engulfing me, I change my mind and keep laying down on the mattress, or rather cloud, as I notice through half-lidded eyes. I then remember where I am, and sit up, looking at my surroundings.

So it wasn't a dream after all, I really am here. I gaze around the room, there are long, big windows like the kind you see in luxury penthouses, only bigger, and one of them, as I can see by the frames and doorknobs, is actually two doors that lead to an outdoor deck view made of beautifully sculptured marble, which is what the large spacious walls are also made of, and all are trimmed with gold accents. There is a walk-in closet, a beautiful vanity mirror made of gold and diamonds along with drawers matching it, a small bookshelf, and beautiful paintings adorning the walls. I see that there are clothes folded neatly by my bed, and I decide to get up.

I start by making my bed and changing into my new clothes, all the while contemplating that angel's face and thinking about when I first saw him in a glimpse as a little girl, and I know that I really do recognize him, that I actually have met that same angel before, that he is real.

I sigh in happiness and start to wonder where a bathroom is, when I hear a loud crash. Curious, I walk out the door, following the noise of shouting and hitting, and once I find the source I am almost hit by a flying laurel crown and look ahead to see two boys with wings going at each other. Not sure what to do. I watch as they keep wrestling each other until they notice my presence and look up at me. I then see that both of them are angels, one has brown hair, white wings., and a missing laurel crown, who I immediately recognize as Pit, but the other looks like him, only with black hair, black wings, and red eyes, and is staring at me rather intimidatingly. Both of them are wearing their black, long sleeved undershirt and compression pants with their accessories.

I gulp and pick up the laurel crown, as the darker angel says, "hey, Pitstain, I know you're trying to look for a girlfriend, but you don't have to go around kidnapping human girls". "Pittoo, I didn't kidnap her, I saved her from a really bad place, I'm her guardian", Pit says, getting up from under him. "I told you, DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT. My name is Dark Pit", the Pittoo fellow growls. I walk over to Pit to give him back his laurel crown, when I slip on a piece of glass and fall, but before I can hit the ground I feel a pair of strong arms catch me around my waist and under my arms. I look up and see Pit holding me, bent on one knee and his face hovering over mine. I blush and get up, handing him the crown. "Sorry you had to wake up to this, good morning anyway!" ,Pit says as he gets up and puts on his crown, "this is my counter part, Pittoo, Pittoo, this is Alyson." "'sup", Pittoo says as he rolls his eyes from his name. "Hi", I say back nervously. "Oh, and, um, Alyson, if you need a bathroom, there's one two rooms across from yours. And before I forget, Lady Palutena requested to see you after breakfast." "Probably gonna beg you to be Pit's girlfriend 'cause he's so desperate", Pittoo remarks with a smirk, earning him a glare from Pit. "Hush. Keep in mind that we only brought you in because Viridi couldn't stand to have you being a freeloader. We can kick you out if we wanted to. We're just too kind to do that.", Pit comments.

I decide to go to the bathroom and get fixed up. After a delicious breakfast, Pit leads me down hallways and through many doors. I start to worry. Will she send me back? Will she see me as an undesirable? Will she do something even worse? My heart rate goes up and I start to quiver. Pit notices my nervousness and smiles to cheer me up. "You'll be fine. Lady Palutena would never do anything bad", Pit reassures, "Oh, looks like we're here. She's right behind these doors". I look up at the huge, golden doors and slowly open them, Pit helps and he walks through them with me following behind. The altar is beautiful and divine, with crystal walls shining so bright you'd need sunglasses to look at them, and a beautiful red carpet is beneath us. We stop in front of a crystal pedestal, and Pit speaks," Lady Palutena, Alyson is here, as you requested". Pit then leaves the room, leaving only me, shaking nervously, with the yet to be met goddess.

A small orb of blue light suddenly appears on top of the shining marble pedestal and slowly makes its way down towards the ground, towards me. Once it is at my level, it bursts into sparkles and takes the form of a beautiful woman. She is clothed in a gorgeously patterned, pearl white dress, adorned with many, shining gold charms on two brown belts, which are held up by a red gem. Made with the same gold are a big, divine necklace and a choker around her neck, gauntlets around her arms along with a gold band like Pit's, a gold hoop anklet, and an intricate, lovely crown along with a diadem bearing a small red gem. Her heels click as she walks a little closer, her long, green hair swishing side to side as a gorgeous smile adorns her glowing white skin. I feel myself growing pale and my heart pounding through my chest as I realize she is the goddess of light Palutena. She looks so much different than in her pictures in textbooks. I have my face looking down towards the ground in anxiety, but I feel a soft hand slip under my chin and gently lifts my head up to meet the goddess's warm, emerald gaze. "So, we finally meet Alyson. I'm glad Pit has brought you here safe", she finally speaks in a warm gentle voice, "Do you know who I am?". I nod my head, still a bit shaken up. "Good. I did not want you to be afraid of me. I want you to be comfortable here, this is your new home. I couldn't stand the thought of you living with that despicable father of yours, and so Pit and I decided to take you in to live with us". "Wait, if you don't mind me asking, um, what happened to my dad, and maybe my friend and her family? And is my mom here as well?". She smiles softly and speaks again,"Your father has been arrested and sentenced to 20 years in prison for child abuse and selling illegal drugs. Your friend and her family has been informed of what happened to you, but in secret, and they are to keep these happenings of you and them between only themselves, it is a very intimate matter. As for your mother, yes, she is here, but living in a different region of Skyworld, the part ruled by my sister, Aphrodite. Eventually you will get to meet her, but there have been some strange goings-ons and we can't allow you to go visit her until this problem has been sorted out". I nod in understanding and smile. "T-thank you", I say and she nods gently, "It is all my pleasure, Alyson. Welcome home, and you are free to go, you can always talk to me when you need me, I'll be right here". I bow and walk out of the hallway and out the door, where Pit is awaiting me. He greets me with an adorable smile and offers his hand out to me. I take it, blushing, and smile as he walks me back to my room. I can already tell that things are getting much better for me.

Soooooooooooo, how was it? Be sure to like and review, leaving positive reviews ONLY! This is a no-hate story peoples. Again, I'm SUPER ULTRA MEGA sorry that it took such a long time. I just couldn't find a lot of time to do this.*flips a table*. But anyways, see you awesome people in the next chappie!:D


	6. Chapter 6

My Guardian Angel Chapter 6: New Life, New Wings

Chappie 6 is up! Thank y'all for the support and positive comments, I hope you continue to read this and love it just as much as I do! Now, on with the story!

"Owww…", I mutter as my reading is interrupted by the searing muscle pain in my new wings. Yes, I have wings now. Just like an angel. As I sit up on my bed and grab one of them to massage it, I smile and sigh in content, I still can't believe I have them. Palutena told me that because I was going to live here, I would need to become an angel, and so she turned me into one. The spell was extremely painful, but it was worth it for a beautiful pair of wings. My fingers glide across the snow white feathers and become indulged with their incredible softness. My wings are larger than Pit's because his haven't grown with him, a problem that Palutena recently found a spell to fix, but she needs to look into it more. Despite that, Pit has been teaching me how to fly over the past few weeks, and although I fell every time and still can't fly even now, I don't give up and keep trying. While Pit was very reassuring, Pittoo, on the other hand, was no help at all and cracked up whenever I fell onto the floor, but he shut up when Pit glared at him after.

But besides flying lessons, a lot of other things have happened to me over the past few weeks that I've been living this new life. My birthday, of course, was celebrated by Pit and the others. Pit had gotten me a beautiful necklace that had a pink, heart-shaped gem with angel wings on it. On top of that, he had gone back to my house and retrieved some of my things that I held sentiments for, like my friendship bracelet that Isabella had gotten me, and my scrapbook that holds the few happy moments that I had with my mother. Speaking of my mother, I had also gotten a chance to reunite with her again. After Palutena gave permission to Pit when she saw that it was safe, Pit surprised me with a visit to my mother in Aphrodite's temple, who just so happened to be my mom's mother, making her a demigod. I stood in shock for a minute when I saw her, even more beautiful than when we were both mortal on earth, and finally ran to her, filled with tears of joy, and hugged her tight. She returned the hug, saying that she missed me and was waiting for me to come. "Look how much you've grown, Alyson. Such a beautiful girl you've become, I always knew you would grow up to be the beautiful girl I wanted you to become. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but now I can, my darling". I had also talked to Aphrodite, who was incredibly nice and complimented me and my mother. "Such a lovely child you've raised, Anne", she had told my mother. After a while we had to say goodbye, so I gave my mom one last hug before going.

As crazy as it sounds, I managed to bond enough with Pittoo to become friends with him. Most of our bonding came from playing video games with Pit. How they have video games up here, I have no clue, but it's fun nonetheless, especially when it's a fighting game. I get the giggles whenever Pit and Pittoo throw silly taunts at each other during our battles and whenever they somehow manage to launch each other off the screen simultaneously. Pittoo also likes to crack jokes to me while we're playing and messes around with me like a brother, and I feel I can look at him in that way now.

Now Pit, I've started to feel much different about. It's more than a brother, but I don't know what exactly. He's very sweet and funny, he also cracks jokes that make me laugh just as much as Pittoo's and he knows me a lot, so we already have a good bond between us. He cares a lot about me, and it's evident whenever I have a nightmare, especially about my past life and my dad. I'll wake up screaming in the middle of the night from all of the overwhelming trauma, and Pit won't hesitate to come running to my room and burst into my bedroom. He'll embrace me tightly as I let it all out through my cries, whispering comforting reassurances in my ear and will even climb into my bed and sleep with me, rubbing my bac until I fall sound asleep. The way that I feel when he does this is nothing like I've felt before, ever. My heart feels light and fluttering, my mind is racing, and I feel so much care for him, I feel like he is much more than a guardian to me. And I feel this whenever I see him actually, his soft voice, his sparkling sapphire eyes, his soft brown hair, his athletic build, and his undying loyalty to me and others just make me squeal inside and fill my heart with some sort of bliss. Am I in….love?

I snap myself out of my thoughts and shake my head. Man, I sounded so sappy, I can't possibly be in love with him, I just can't…I think. I decide to put these off for tomorrow, or maybe another day, and change into my pajamas and get ready for bed. But as I snuggle into my bed and drift off to sleep, I find that my dreams are invaded by the angel himself, cuddling with me in a secluded flower field, gazing at me with his sapphire orbs.

…Well then…I uh, hope you enjoyed this chapter? Does Alyson really have feelings for Pit? What happens when she decides to join Pit to fight enemies alongside him? Am I secretly basing this story off of me and my own life? IS ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!? Find out NEXT TIME in My Guardian Angel! Probably. Yeah,*coughs*.


End file.
